theclassicfandomcom-20200215-history
The Escape 2 - Storyline
The Escape opens to a foreshadow scene. The Councilman gives a speech about a colonization project to other worlds. He is accompanied by his advisors as he addresses the public, with Trevor in the croud. As the Councilman talks, Prisaya rushes up to Trevor, wounded and clutching her side in pain. "Trevor! I have to talk to you!" Prisaya says in short breaths. As the Councliman nervously finishes his speech, he retreats to the White House, accompanied by Johannes, his assistant. "Take me to my ship. We must leave this place. I suspect things are not right," says the Councilman. He feels he is being watched. As the press approaches him, the Councilman's Advisors intercept them so he can get away safely. Advisor Zeb confronts the Councilman and asks him to report to the boardroom to address the public again. The Councilman declines, and he retreats towards his private ship. Advisor Zeb watches him and Johannes board and take flight. After a few moments, the Councilman's ship is attacked by two unknown ships. As the ship takes fire, the Councilman tells his pilot, Davison, that he is confident in her abilites. He thanks her and Johannes for being faithful friends, and then retreats towards the ship's rear room, ready for what he knows will happen. The ship takes too much damage, and explodes in a shower of flame and shrapnel. The scene fades out, and reappears on a moment of past history. The old androids, evil, had been deactivated. Humanity, however, were still intent on creating AI with good intentions. Scientists had succeeded, and AI androids were successfully integrated with human society, eventually even becoming advisors to the Councilman, himself. On a city highway, Prisaya drives through the streets on her bike. She gets a phonecall from Trevor, and proceeds to meet him at a fancy restaurant. After they meet, they enjoy dinner. Prisaya tells Trevor that she wishes he didn't turn to politics and work for the Councilman. He is tired all the time, and seems to have changed. due to excessive stress. Prisaya gets a call from the General, in which he asks her to meet him. Prisaya apologizes to Trevor and says that he can't come with her. As Prisaya meets the General, she sees Advisor Helmsman with him - one of the Councilman's personal advisors. She greets him, and he says they have important business to discuss. Advisor Helmsman tells Prisaya and the General that a House member, Senator Tribbesh, has been murdered. Prisaya is to investigate immediately. Prisaya and Advisor Helmsman leave to go to the crime scene. As Prisaya and Helmsman get into a car, Helmsman says that Prisaya, being knowledgeable of the Pentagon, should find clues on the murder. Almost to the White House, Prisaya's car is attacked and pursued by assassin. After a brief car chase, Prisaya's car is shot down. Trevor calls her and asks if she is okay. She lies and tells him yes, but he can hear shots in the background, and decides to help her. Trevor's ship arrives just in time. He manages to rescue Prisaya and Advisor Helmsman from their pursuers and rushes them to safety. As they arrive at the White House, Trevor, Prisaya, and Helmsman go to Advisor Zeb's office. They talk about the assassins, and Zeb tells them that the Councilman would like to speak with them. The Councilman greets them happily, but tells him that his job is difficult and he is greatly stressed. Prisaya tells him that he is humanity's last hope, since the AI has the Advisors on their side. Johannes interrupts and points them towards the TV. Advisor Zeb seems to be rallying the people against the assassins and terrorists. The Councilman is needed by Zeb, so he says goodbye to Prisaya and Trevor, seeming like he is aware something bad will happen. The General calls Prisaya and tells her that he has information about the assassin. A man, Jason, will meet her at the Blind Pirate and discuss what he knows with her. Trevor asks if he can come with Prisaya, is denied, but accompanies her anyways. Prisaya and Trevor arrive at the Blind Pirate. A lewd man b;ocks the entrance line and hits on Prisaya. "Don't you know that guy?" asks Trevor. "No," says Prisaya. Trevor punches the man and the entrance line proceeds normally. As they enter the club, they see the DJ spinning his decks and a stripper working her trade. A greeter approaches them and says, "Welcome to the Blind Pirate. Where time flies like the seven seas!" "You know she gets paid to say that," says Trevor to Prisaya. "How much?" she asks. "A lot!" he replies. The two locate Jason and sit down at his table. He tells them there has been five people killed at the White House recently, and everyone is trying to cover up the situation. Jason tells them about the Councliman's project - to colonize a nearby planet. Everyone working together for such a noble goal will eliminate prejudice once and for all. He gives Prisaya the location of a room where important information is stored before leaving. The club is infiltrated by assassins, including a sniper android. Shots are fired, and Prisaya and Trevor manage to kill the assassins. They even shoot them again to make sure they're dead. They retreat back to the White House and drop off Trevor so he can check on the Councilman. Prisaya's car is attacked. She attempts to evade her attacker, but it is too late. Her car is hit and crashes onto the street below. Prisaya gets out, hurt badly. She rushes towards the White House, still being pursued. Prisaya identifies him as Jason from the Blind Pirate. Trevor arrives at the Councilman's meeting where he addresses the public about his colonization project. Meanwhile, Prisaya arrives at the room that Jason told her about. She examines its cabinets and finds information about the victims. Trevor's name is everywhere. Prisaya, horrified, thinks he is the killer. Jason catches up to her, but is killed as she rushes to the Councilman's meeting location. Once she arrives, she questions Trevor about the documents, to which he states he has no idea what they're about. He swears he didn't kill anyone and was framed by Advisor Zeb, since he has been acting suspiciously as of late. Trevor and Prisaya return to the White House, where they investigate Advisor Zeb's quarters. They find the list of the murder victims, and see that the Councilman appears to be the next target. Advisor Helmsman appears, and Prisaya questions him. He says he has known of Zeb's plot, but has been unable to take action because he is the least important. They still may have time to save the Councilman. As the meeting ends, he retreats to his ship. On his way to safety, the Councilman's ship is attacked by Advisor Zeb's. The Councilman, thinking he will die, prepares to drink his last bottle of vintage wine - what he wants to be the last thing he does before he dies. Prisaya and Trevor arrive and attack Zeb's ship. The Councilman's ship has taken too much damage, so Prisaya decides to board his ship quickly for a rescue. The Councilman, Johannes, and Pilot Davison are saved and brought to Prisaya's ship. They watch as the Councilman's ship explodes. The Councilman, relieved with new hope, bottles his wine. Zeb's ship has taken much damage, and one of his crewmembers says that what he is doing is wrong. As the terminal behind her explodes, she is killed, revealing that she is an AI. Not believing that an AI would disagree with him, Advisor Zeb truly begins questioning his actions. Unfortunately, it is too late, and his ship explodes, killing him in the process. A grand meeting takes place, where Advisor Helmsman introduces the Councilman. He thanks Prisaya and Trevor, and says that the world is finally at peace. The colonization project can finally begin, and new hope invigorates his outlook on life. A countdown for the first colonization ship takes place. As the ship shoots towards the sky, the Councilman looks up and smiles.